The Felines
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: Blythe Carey was living a normal life up until she stumbled upon a box at her doorstep. Little did she know that by opening that box, it would change her life forever. :OC:
1. To Not Be Alone

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

**||Chapter One: **To Not Be Lonely

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Summary: **Blythe Carey was living a normal life up until she stumbled upon a box at her doorstep. Little did she know that by opening that box, it would change her life forever. **(Part One in 'The Kitty Chronicles')**

**A/N: **Be hold! Yet _another_ story by _me_! I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

* * *

School. One of the most horrible things anyone could ever experience. Especially if you tend to hate everyone in the building with you, but that might just be me whose personality is too much to handle for males and females alike.

Here I am now, sitting in the back of my class with my feet propped lazily on my desk as I played my DS. I turned the sound off, but it's not liked my teacher really cared what I was doing anyway.

If you looked around my class, you would see that all the girls had on tight tops and short skirts, and possibly high heels on their feet. Not to mention that their haired was dyed a bright blonde that made me want to gag when I smelt the chemicals on it from the hair dye.

I was probably the only girl whose hair hadn't been dirtied by the products, therefore it remained its chestnut brown color as it rested on my shoulders from the ponytail I held it in.

I had long since paused my game to scan around my classroom again, taking in the difference between me and _them_. My green eyes took in all the preppy males, as well as the females who looked like prostitutes.

I guess you could consider them all nice people when they talk to your face, but behind your back it was another story. Exactly why I didn't like these people.

I groaned when the bell rang, signaling the class to start and resumed playing my game. I couldn't wait to go back to my apartment.

* * *

I was the first one out of the building, as per usual. I walked my eight-teen year old self to my car in the student parking lot, putting my McDonald's food that I had for lunch on the hood as I put my things in the trunk.

Living away from my parents was a pain and a blessing at the same time. A blessing because of the obvious; I mean I get my privacy and I can do whatever I want without being scolded or nagged. A pain because they'd call you every night to see how you're doing and to make sure you'd pay all your bills and the likes.

As if on cue, my phone began to ring right when I had gotten into the car after placing my fast food in the passenger seat.

Looking at the caller id. I sighed; it was my mom. I slide the green button on the screen to the side to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Blythe-sweetie." my mom answered in a loving tone. In the background I heard my dad yell 'Tell her I said hi!', "Your father said 'Hi'."

I let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, I heard him. So what's wrong? Is there something you need?"  
As if not hearing my questions, my mother continued to ask, "You're not driving are you? You know well that I don't like that, Blythe."

This time I sighed heavily and dropped my head on the top of the steering wheel, "No, mom. I'm not driving, I'm still in the school parking lot."

"Oh thank goodness." I could almost see her place her hand over her heart in relief.

"So why did you call?" I asked again, rolling my eyes, muting her for a second so she wouldn't hear me start my car.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We found some kittens at our doorstep and figured you'd want them more since you're probably lonely at your apartment. They're adorable little things, all three of them-"

"Whoa, wait mom. Did you just say _kittens_ and _three_ at that?"

"Mhmm."

I groaned, "Mom did it ever occur to you that I didn't _want_ kittens and that maybe I _liked_ being alone?"

"...Well, no."

"I figured as much." I sighed, "Well, I have to go. Love you mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye!"

I hung up the phone, tossing it in the passenger seat with my before driving out of the now deserted parking lot.

* * *

When I reached my apartment complex, I quickly parked my car (cursing the person who took my previous spot) and walked to my apartment, which was thankfully on the first floor.

Sure enough, as my mom had said, there was a box outside my door. I could hear the meowing from where I stood a few feet away.

I pulled out my house keys from a pocket in my book bag, unlocking my apartment and opening the door before I picked up the box and walked inside.

I kicked the door shut behind me, smiling to myself when I entered my small one bedroom apartment. "Home sweet-freaking home." I sighed, placing the box of kittens on my coffee table in front of my couch.

I sat back on the old leather couch. It was so old that I had to put duct tape over the holes, but it was still comfortable, and still remains to be the best thing I ever bought at a thrift store.

I slid out of the straps of my black and white book bag that had a checkered board pattern on it. The book bag was in no good shape either; I had been using that sucker since my first day in middle school.

Once I was now comfortable, and my converses were off my feet, I began to inspect the box that held the noisy kittens. Well, there was only one kitten meowing...I hoped that was a good sign. I mean, the box had holes in it to let air in so none of the stupid cats should be dead...right?

Becoming paranoid, I began to rip open the top of the box with a box cutter I kept in the drawer of the coffee table for cases like this. (Not for opening boxes with kittens, of course. I meant when I get other packages in the mail, obviously.)

The muffled meowing became clear once the flaps of the cardboard box were opened. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of the kittens. Yes there were three. Yes they were cute, as all kittens are. But the thing that surprised me the most was the color of their fur.

One kitten, who looked to be the youngest and smallest, was in a corner and away from the other two. He had dark gray eyes and all of his fur was a bright, snowy white. He had to be the most beautiful in my opinion.

Another one, who seemed to be "yelling" at the other kitten, had blue eyes, like most kittens had when they were born. His fur was an odd, blonde color. I honestly can't say I've seen it before so I'm kind of happy I got stuck with such a unique looking cat.

Speaking of unique looking, the one that appeared to be getting fussed at had cute green eyes. They kind of reminded me of my own. His fur was brown, much like other cats but the real unique thing was his eyes. At least I assumed it was "he". I kind of figured they all were males, not that I was going to bother checking.

Once light flooded through the box, the kittens' attention was turned to me. As if I had set off an alarm, the blonde kitten ran to the wall of the box where I was. He jumped up, trying to escape while he hissed at me. When he couldn't jump over the edge, he resorted to clawing the box. "Are you stupid?" I said to the cat, still watching him struggle with a small smirk on my face.

It was rare to find a stupid cat like this one. I was most certainly going to enjoy this.

As if the kitten heard me, he ceased clawing at the box and backed away enough so he could look at my amused face. He seemed to glare at me, imagining my death right before his eyes.

Ignoring his glare and what seemed to be a snicker from the brown kitten, I looked over to the white beauty in the corner. "Do you always have to put up with that?" I asked as I gently picked him up.

The brown kitten snickered again when the blonde one let out a hiss. I snorted, holding the white one in front of my face as I held him. "You're pretty cute." I said, as he looked at me blankly. "Okay then." I said, placing him in my lap as I looked back into the cardboard box.

This time I lifted up the brown furred cat, being sure to avoid the claws that the blonde kitten swiped at me with. I snickered myself at the blonde kitten's anger. "I guess you have it bad too." I said, smiling at the green eyed kitten.

I felt as if he smiled back me when I said that. Brushing to the side, I placed him beside me on the couch, seeing as the white kitten had taken up most of the space in my lap once he curled up into it.

"And now for the prissy one." I announced, reaching inside the box to grab the agitated kitten. When I had a hold on him, he managed to scratch my hand. Really hard. No, like _really_ hard.

I hissed, quickly dropping the kitten back into the box. I didn't care if he was a couple feet in the air, he deserved it for freaking hurting me! "You piece of shit! That hurt!" I fussed, shaking my hand as if that was going to ease the pain.

The kitten that hurt me seemed to smirk at my pain, as if he knew he won that battle. But that didn't mean he won the fucking war.

"You're staying in the box thing, Miss Priss." I snarled, scowling at the feline. "What a pain in the ass..." I muttered, gently picking up the white kitten and placing him next to the brown one. I tried my best not to get my blood on his beautiful white fur, because it would really suck if I had to give him a bath; mostly because I didn't have any products to use.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't have _anything_ these cats needed in order to survive. Meaning I would have to go shopping.

Well shit.

Not to mention I would have to get it done today, I mean, unless I want them meowing on about how hungry they are. Now _that_ would be damn more annoying than that stupid blonde cat.

I got up from my spot on my couch and walked to the little hallway that had three doors. The one on the end led to my bedroom, the one on the left was the bathroom, which was my desired destination, and the last one was a simple coat/supply closet.

Obviously, I went through the door that was on the left, leaving the kittens alone. I prayed they didn't destroy what was left of my leather couch for the few seconds that I would be gone.

Hopefully they weren't smart enough to help their stupid friend out of the box.

I stood in front of my sink, allowing my injured hand to hover over it so if any blood trickled down my hand it would fall into the sink. With my freehand I opened my medicine cabinet that was over my sink, and searched for a band-aid and ointment.

Once I found the items I wanted, I placed them behind the faucet of my sink, seeing as I didn't have a counter. I told you my place was small, okay?

I turned on the water, slowly putting my wounded hand under the water and quickly snatching it away when the ice cold water met my skin. I obviously had no tolerance for pain.

After I managed to wash the deep scratch on my hand, I dabbed ointment on it before placing a band-aid on it. The whole time I was cursing the blonde cat and his children's children.

When I walked the few feet to my living room, the two kittens I had left on my couch were thankfully still there. They were facing each other, but also angled so they were facing the box too. It was almost as if all three of the kittens were talking to each other...

I rolled my eyes at the stupid thoughts. Of course they talked to each other, just in a kitty language or something.

I sat back on the couch, away from the kittens so I would have elbow room when I put back on my shoes. "Listen," I started, speaking to the kittens, "I'm going to go out and buy some things for you guys. I don't really feel like hearing your whines. And it would really suck if you died on me."

I stood up, picking up the box that held the blonde kitten. I walked to my bathroom, opening the door and putting the box in my bathtub before exiting the room again. I left the door open though because I figure he wouldn't be able to get out of the box _and_ the bathtub.

I went back to the living room, unzipping a pocket on my book bag so I could get my wallet. I pulled on my red and navy blue striped jacket just in case the weather took a turn for the worst while I was out.

Before I left I looked back at Snowy and Cocoa, as I had dubbed them, on the couch. "Can you guys get down?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

I took some of the pillows that were on my couch and littered them on the floor of my living room. "You guys can lay on these until I get back." my gaze hardened for a minute, "But I swear to any holy spirit, that if you so much as _piss _on my pillows I will sacrifice you."

With that I picked both of the cats up and placed them individually on a pillow. "I put Barbie in time out, so don't worry about him."

I opened the door to my apartment, being sure to lock it before I left. I called over my shoulder, "Bye guys."


	2. Cheap Tuna

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

- 个 -

**|| -02- || Chapter Two: **Cheap Tuna **|| -02- || **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **Codebreakeryuuki (_Reviewed_), evewolf123 (_Favorited_&_Reviewed_), KittyPersona (_Favorited_)

- 个 -

**A/N: **Be hold! Yet _another_ story by _me_! I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

* * *

Kitty litter? Check. Cat food? Check. Litter box? Check. Tuna incase kittens hate the cat food with a passion? Check.

Wait.

Damn it, I have to go back and get that!

I cursed in frustration as I pushed my cart that was full of things for cats back down the many aisles in the super market. "Damn cats better be worth it." I pouted as went by the video games they had for sale.

I _could_ be using my money on some new games, but instead I have to use it on _them_.

I am sad.

I sighed when I finally reached the stupid aisle that I had already visited once today. When I got to small tin cans of tuna; that was where the _real_ trouble started.

Like, should I go for the cheap, shitty tuna? The end result being that the kittens hate my guts but my wallet will stay slightly thicker.

Or, should I buy the expensive, delicious tuna? That would end with the kittens loving me to no end but my wallet would have to be sacrificed.

The cheap shit it is. Because frankly, I don't give a vacuum cleaner if the kittens take a liking to me or not. For all I knew they probably already want to castrate me because of their stupid names I gave them.

In my defense I chose them off of the top of my head.

I tossed several cans of the fifty cent tuna into my cart, being sure to stick my tongue out at the little boy who was openly staring at me -while his mother was doing her own shopping- as I walked by him.

Yeah, I can be childish. So what?

Anyway, I walked back to an open cashier, trying to find the shortest line as possible.

I found refugee in Lane 10. Behind an old, gassy woman. Yeah, those cats better be worth it.

* * *

"I'm home." I said to no one in particular as I walked inside my apartment, locking the door behind me.

I walked the few feet to my small, cozy kitchen so I place the bags of kitty items on the counter.

Snowy and Cocoa were nowhere to be seen, so I went about putting my pillows back onto my couch.

They were probably with Barbie in the bathroom, so I'd check there after I put away all this kitty shit I bought.

It wasn't hard, I just left the cat food and tuna on an empty spot on my counter. The kitty liter was put into the pantry, and I was going to fit the litter box in my bathroom.

With that in mind, I lifted the empty litter box and walked to my decent sized bathroom. When I got there I guess you could day I wasn't all that surprised at what I saw.

Barbie had torn the cardboard box he was in to shreds, meaning me putting him the bathtub had been a good idea after all. My foresight must be great, huh?

Snowy and Cocoa was there, the former was more away from the others while the latter was trying to help the frisky cat out of the bathtub.

I smirked at the kittens, amused, "Well what are you three up to?"

I heard a few squeaks, which must have been surprised noises for cats. I only gave a breathy laugh as I placed the litter box in the corner of the bathroom near the door. "I got you guys something. So don't you piss on my floors." The last sentence came with a cold glare, as if daring them to try it.

I would most likely just toss them non-gently into the bathtub. That was a pretty hardcore punishment if you asked me.

Barbie hissed at me, seeing as I ruined his escape plan. I snorted, "And here I was thinking of letting you out." When he stopped hissing, I grinned, ignoring the sour look on his kitty-face. "That's better."

I gently nudged Cocoa away from the bathtub so I could kneel down in front of it. I reached in slowly, making sure the blonde kitten wouldn't go for a surprise attack. When he didn't I went ahead and lifted him up only to place him on the bathroom floor a second later.

I stood up, patting down the crinkles in my black, skinny jeans before a looked down at the three kittens. "I'm going to fill _that_," I said while pointing to the litter box, "with litter. And then I'm going to show you how to use it."

Keeping my word, I filled the cat's potty with litter and trapped them in the bathroom so I could explain the usage of the litter box.

"Okay, now if you pee," I proceeded to pout water from a glass onto the litter, "You fucking cover up that shit." I then used the scooper that came with the box to put litter over the wet spot I had created. "The same applies for when your crap. Understand?"

Taking their meows/hisses/silence as an answer, I nodded to myself and opened the door to the bathroom so they would be free.

I walked out with them, moving to the couch so I could get started on my homework.

Now, I'm that smart academic wise or anything. I don't really consider myself smart at all, but when push comes to shove I will push that shit right back.

That's my motto, even if it doesn't completely make sense.

As I read the assigned pages in my English textbook, I occasionally looked at the kittens to see if they were destroying my house or not.

Snowy had managed to jump onto my window sill, so he was looking outside.

Cocoa was looking at the stack of my DS game cases I had forgotten to put into my closet the other day. Mah, I would probably have to do that soon.

And then there was Barbie, who was going around my house just get a feel of his surroundings I supposed.

I went back to reading until something began to pat my leg. I looked over my book to see what was touching me and almost squealed at the pure cuteness Cocoa was giving off.

He was looking up at me with an innocent look on his face that all kittens had, with the exception of Barbie. He was patting my leg, while occasionally head butting the couch. My best guess was that he wanted to get up here with me.

"Okay, but don't bother me. I'm doing homework." I then lifted the cute little green eyed kitten onto the couch. It wasn't long before he had crawled into my lap though.

I sighed when he nuzzled my stomach. God I hope he was just loving on me and not hungry, because I _really_ didn't feel like getting up right now.

I ignored the small kitten and went back to reading, finding myself to become increasingly tired and bored as I read more of the textbook.

I yawned, brushed my chestnut brown bangs back out of my face before turning a page in my book.

I glanced down at Cocoa, who seemed to have gotten comfortable and had fallen asleep. Much like I was getting ready to do.

I folded the corner of the page I was on before closing the book and lightly tossing it on the coffee table in front of my couch.

I tried my best to lie down on the couch without disturbing the kitten in my lap. It was a challenge, I'll tell you that much.

Somehow, I had maneuvered the brown kitten so he was curled into my stomach. I was lying on my side, so this was a much more comfortable position than before.

My eyes began to slowly shut, and right as I was about to drift off into epic-dream land; a meow sounded near me. I opened my eyes to see Snowy looking up at me. He meowed again, and I just assumed he wanted to be up here too.

With that in mind, I picked Snowy up and placed him near my head. Before I finally fell asleep I spotted the blonde kitten as he looked at me with pure malice.

If I wasn't half asleep at the time I probably would've been scared for my life.


	3. They Weren't Worth It

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

- 个 -

**|| -03- || Chapter Three: **They Weren't Worth It **|| -03- || **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **evewolf123 (_Reviewed_), BlackPaperMoon82462 (_Favorited_), BloodyRose1312 (_Favorited_), Meister-Amy (_Favorited_), valerie678 (_Favorited_), ruthsaraiva1117 (_Favorited_&_Followed_), CrazykittensAtemyHOMEWORK (_Favorited_), HoneyGrl (_Followed_), ChillingShadow (_Favorited_)

**Guest **(1)**: ** Hehe, yeah aren't they? XD Blythe and the kittens are the main characters, but later some of the other Death Note characters will appear in the story.

**Guest **(2)**: **Thanks! I'm really glad you think so!

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

...

So I'm working on a playlist for this story and I thought it would be really cool if I let you guys take part in it so if you have any song suggestions that might represent a character, the story itself, or even a pairing then just let me know :)

...

Oh and there is a poll on my page for who you would like to see Blythe paired up with! It would be really helpful of you to vote so please do! Thanks!

* * *

"Matt! Matt get up you idiot! Stop snuggling with the enemy and come and help me!" Mello shouted to his friend, who was snuggling against the young woman on the couch.

He hated her.

Mello didn't even know her name but yet he felt this massive anger whenever he saw her or so much as _heard _her speak.

There could have been a time when I _did _like her. Such as when he had first seen her. The first time he saw her she was sitting on that old leather couch, leaning over lazily to look inside the cardboard box he -along with Matt and Near- was stuck in.

Her wavy chestnut hair was resting on her shoulders, and her bangs were brushed to a side. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with interest when she soaked their appearances in.

If only she knew just who exactly they _really _were. They weren't kittens, that was for sure.

But the moment Mello saw the amusement on her face; the moment a smirk appeared on her features as she looked _down _on him, as if she was more powerful.

_That_ was when he started to hate her. His hatred only increased when began to call him names like "Barbie" or "Miss Prissy". It bothered him more that Matt was actually laughing at him.

Although Mello did find it laughable when the girl named Near, "Snowy". It wasn't creative at all so he automatically pegged her down as a stupid one.

Now here he was, getting ready to take his revenge. But first he needed the help of his stupid friend who actually liked the brunette that was sheltering them. Near apparently liked her too, but then again he could just be trying to act like a normal cat so he won't raise suspicion.

For all they knew, this girl could work with Kira.

"Matt, I swear to my maker that if you don't wake up right now I will scratch that stupid kitty-face of yours right off!"

"What do you want?" Matt whined, rolling over so he was on his back. His tail was lazily swishing back and forth, nearly hitting Near in the face.

"I need your help." Mello replied grouchily.

Matt yawned, opening his mouth wide to reveal his small, pointy teeth, "With what?"

"We're going to trash this chick's house."

"Huh?!" Matt exclaimed, suddenly wide awake at the prospect of ruining the teenager's house. "Why?"

"I'm going to show her she's not the one in control around here."

"Uh, she kind of is..."

"Shut up! Just help me!"

"I don't know man...She's pretty cool." As he said that, Matt looked over to the stack of DS game cases that had been on his mind for quite awhile now.

Mello scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Just because she plays those stupid video games doesn't mean she's _cool_. She could work for Kira, Matt. _Kira_."

"Yeah but I thought we had immunity. Isn't that the whole reason we're cats anyway? Because the death note doesn't work on animals, right?"

"That is what the Shinigami said." Near spoke up, seeming to have woken up from Mello's yelling.

Mello shot him a glare but replied to him nevertheless. "Yeah, that's what that damn thing said. I wish that bastard was her now! He could have at least _told _us we he was going to change us into fucking animals!"

Near nodded, stretching his cat limbs before he hopped off of the couch, making his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Mello scowled.

"To explore the bathroom." Near replied dully, resuming the short trek it took to get to the room.

Mello was following behind him, along with Matt. Apparently Mello had figured out which room he should destroy first.

* * *

I woke up without the little warmth that Snowy and Cocoa were giving me when they had been snuggled up against me.

I sat up, stretching my arms above my head as I let out a yawn. I blinked away whatever fatigue was left in me, patting down my hair at the same time.

My eyes looked around the living room, trying to find where the new additions to my home were.

I could just stand up and do a 360 to see if they were in the kitchen or living room, which apparently they weren't in either.

Finding that out, I went to check the bathroom, hoping they were trying out the new bathroom I had installed for them.

I opened the bathroom door, which had been cracked, stopping in my tracks at what I saw.

I glared at the kittens, seeming to watch in slow motion as they clawed at the package of litter I had bought. The result wasn't good, because the package fell, covering the three kittens in litter.

_POOF!_

Smoke, and lots of it began to fill the bathroom, blinding me and making me cough.

Yeah, those kittens were definitely _not_ worth it.


	4. My Own Reverse Harem

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

- 个 -

**|| -04- || Chapter Four: **My Own Reverse Harem **|| -04- || **

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **evewolf123 (_Reviewed_), TNM-Writer (_Favorited_&_Followed_), PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl (_Followed_), 12tailedninja-demon (_Followed_), BlackPaperMoon82462 (_Reviewed_), ChillingShadow (_Reviewed_), Codebreakeryuuki (_Favorited_&_Followed_), Mikkola (_Followed_), DreamingofReading (_Favorited_), WolfWarrior01 (_Favorited_&_Followed_), Of Anime and Manga (_Reviewed_)

**Guest **(1)**: **Very soon actually X) You'll probably be pleased with this chapter. Yep, Blythe has seen Death Note, well "read" I mean. She first started reading the manga when it came out (So she was 7 and stopped reading it when she was 10) You'll figure that all out in this chapter though so I won't go into detail.

**Guest **(2)**: **Haha thanks! I'm glad you think so! I have seen a fanfiction like this for Death Note before so I decided to jump at the chance.

**Guest** (3)**: ** XD Oh god! Well I'm glad you managed to type THAT much at least! Don't worry, I completely understand you so: Thanks!

**Lex:** Haha, well I'm happy to know you like the story _that_ much XD! I know this wasn't the quickest update but it's an update nevertheless, so I hope you're happy with it.

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

**WARNING: **Lots of cursing in this chapter.

* * *

I started coughing as smoke entered through my mouth. "Seriously, how the hell does this happen from spilt litter?"

When the smoke began to clear, I rubbed at my eyes, "Alright, you guys are in _so_ much tro-"

"She's even cuter when she's mad." a voice spoke, making me stop talking. I quickly snapped my eyes open, looking down at where my three kittens were supposed to be.

My eyes widened as I saw three naked guys in their stead. The one on the right laughed lightly, his brown hair hanging into his face. "She's cute when she's confused too, eh Mello?" he asked, nudging the blonde boy in the middle.

I took a deep breath, slowly backing out of the room so I could slam the bathroom door shut. "shitshitshitshitshitshit. _OH_fuckingshit." I cursed under my breathe as I slammed the door open again. "**_Who the fuck are you people and why are you in my motherfucking house?!_**"

The brunette eyes widened before a smirk showed on his face, he leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear -who was glaring at me while the white headed one stared blankly- "She's pretty hot when she's angry..."

Catching what he said, I grew a little -okay maybe _a lot_- agitated. The next thing he knew I had punched him in the face, forcing him to fall over and into my bathtub. I turned to the other two, "_Who are you?_" I asked, not caring if I was dancing with the devil on this. For all I knew they could be criminal masterminds.

Blondie remained un-intimidated and only narrowed his eyes when I demanded an answer. He grabbed my arm roughly, "I think that should be _our_ question, bitch."

My eye twitched, not because of the insult -coming from him it didn't mean much because he kind of looked like a girl- but because he had the nerve to think that _he _should be the one asking questions.

I snatched my arm back, "Well think again you ass! You're in _my _apartment, meaning _my _property. So fucking fess up!"

"Mello, it would probably be in our best interest to not get this girl on our bad side." Snow-Top said, twirling his hair. When I glanced over at him I couldn't help but blush as I remembered they were still naked.

Mello growled, "Fuck off Near, I don't need your input."

"You know," the brunette from before said, grunting as he finally decided to pull himself out of my bathtub. "Near's right. Maybe she can answer the questions for us..." he trailed off when he saw the incredulous glare I was giving him, "...aaand we can answer your questions in return."

I groaned, punching the wall -not enough to do damage- before I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine, whoever the hell you people are. Just wrap yourselves up in a towel and go to the living room." Without another word, I exited the bathroom, closing the door behind me as I quickly made my way to my room, looking for my gun.

I only used it during emergencies and I was pretty damn sure this was considered one.

After finding it, I stuffed it in my pants, under my shirt and then went into the living room. The three assholes were all in there, sitting on my couch. I sat across from them, on the coffee table so I could take in their appearances.

On the far left, the one with white, curly hair was sitting. He had gray eyes from what I could tell and he was smaller than the other two. I wasn't sure if it was because of age or he just didn't have a good puberty. He was sitting kind of odd with one leg held to his chest while the other just sort of dangled there. I think his name was Near...and he looked familiar...his name rung a bell also...

In the middle was the one who had commented on my appearance, in other words: the one I punched. He had shaggy brown hair with bangs that almost made it so I couldn't see his green eyes. He was smiling cheekily at me, which kind of pissed me off and made me want to punch him again. I didn't know his name, but he looked kind of familiar as well...was it because it used to be one of my kittens? Freaking-A, I don't know! I'm having a _too_ busy day.

And the last guy, Mello -who I instantly hated- sat on the far right, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch as he held his head. A scowl was on his face as he looked at me, which I was quick to return. He had blonde, straight hair that was long compared to the other guys. He had blue eyes which automatically filled me in that he was the stupid kitten that tried to gnaw off my hand.

Bastard.

"Okay," I started, "Who the he-"

"We ask the questions first." Mello interrupted me, moving so his hands were now crossed as he leaned up against the back of the couch. I glared at him, but he just smirked, "Who are you?"

My eyes narrowed, "You first."

"You already know my name." he said smugly.

I smirked, "Doesn't hurt to confirm."

"_Mello._" he sneered, looking over at the other males on the couch. Taking it as a cue, the brunette winked.

"I'm Matt."

"Near." the white-haired one said. I nodded, satisfied.

"I'm Blythe."

Mello raised an eyebrow, "That's a weird name. Are you lying?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut the fuck up. You have no room to talk, _Mello_." I bit back, not liking how I was being accused.

Matt sighed, placing a hand on Mello's shoulder. "Mels, calm down." he turned his attention back towards me, "So where are we?"

"My apartment. Where else?"

"Stop being a smartass!" Mello fussed before Matt pushed him back down.

"I believe he meant to know the exact location, Miss Blythe." Near added. I nodded in understanding, actually liking how this male wasn't such an asshole.

"You're in Los Angeles."

Matt's face seemed to light up, "See Mels!? The Shinigami didn't even send us out of the city! We're in the clear!"

Mello's eyes widened and he punched Matt in the shoulder, "Shut _up_, Matt!"

It was too late though. I had heard _clearly_ what Matt had said, and I was more than confused. "Shinigami?" I voice, allowing the word roll off of my tongue. An alarm seemed to go through my head and I looked back at Near, Matt, and Mello to take in their appearances; not to mention their names.

Shit.

_OH _shit.

I quickly stood up from where I sat, making their attention turn to me.

"Hey, what's wro-" Matt tried to ask, but I quickly shut him up when I held my hand up.

Near. Mello. Matt.

_NearMelloMattLDeathNoteLight__**fuck**__Shinigami._

**_Oooohohhhhh this is bad_**_._

"Y-Y-You, but, but, but not-t-t-t-t real!" I babbled out.

"What did you say?" Mello asked as he scrunched up his face.

"You're not real!" I yelled, running to my room to get my old Death Note manga I used to read. I had kept them away in a box under my bed.

I had first begun reading Death Note when the manga first came out and I stopped reading them right after I finished the series.

As I was pulling the box out from under my bed, I heard footsteps from behind me, signaling the guys' presence.

"What do you mean?" Near asked, sitting down on the floor as he studied the box in front of me.

I gestured with my hand for them to come closer, which they did as they sat down around the box. "Look, I don't how or anything but all I know is that in this world you three are fictional characters and **I swear to god if this is some cosplay prank it is ****_not_**** funny**."

Ignoring the malice my voice just held, Mello glared at me, "What the hell do you mean we're not real?! Do I not _look_ real to you?!"

"If you would let me finish maybe then you'd get your stupid answers, shithead!" When he didn't say anything back, I considered that as my cue to continue, so I opened the box to reveal its contents to them. "See? These are all mangas of the series you three are in."

"Damn..." Mello cursed as he flipped through the pages of one of the books, "That fucking Shinigami!" Before he could throw down my precious book in anger, I snatched it from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We asked a Shinigami for immunity from the Death Note... so he sent us to a freaking different world! I bet he's laughing his ass off right now!" this time it was my wooden floor that took the hit from Mello's anger as he slammed a fist down into it.

"So that's how you got here..." I said, more to myself than anyone.

Matt smiled, "Yep, so I hope you're cool with having three new roomies."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Fucking ecstatic."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed ((_**Reviewing is good for the soul you guys**_))! :) I'm really glad so many people are enjoying this story so far so I really want to do something special for you guys when we hit the double digits! Until then though, would you mind telling me what you'd like for me to do?


	5. First Night

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

- 个 -

**|| -05- || Chapter Five: **First Night **|| -05- ||**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl (_Favorited_), BlackPaperMoon82462 (_Reviewed_), Serpens Capot (_Reviewed_), evewolf123 (_Reviewed_), ChillingShadow (_Reviewed_), Codebreakeryuuki (_Reviewed_), TNM-Writer (_Reviewed_), God Of Twilight (_Favorited_). Anymousse Rox (_Followed_), geassgurl (_Followed_&_Favorited_), L.A.B.B Murder Cases (_Followed_&_Favorited_), BasementKat (_Reviewed_), AnimeFreak1001 (_Followed_), Black Dragon Mistress (_Favorited_), crkossi (_Favorited_&_Followed_)

**Lex: **Haha, I'm glad you liked it! And oohh yes. Lots of curse words. Pretty understandable considering three fictional characters just 'poofed' into poor Blythe's bathroom. XD And being hyper is perfectly acceptable! Especially when it comes to my two favorite things (Mountain Dew _and_ candy). I hope this update was considered "soon" as you call it :)

And I got your review before it was deleted :P I didn't delete it so don't worry! Oh and I went to Walmart the same day you wrote this review, wearing a Death Note shirt...interesting. lol

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

**REMINDER: **Don't forget about the poll on my page! Your vote will determine who Blythe will most likely end up with!

* * *

"What do we do now?" Matt asked, looking around the small apartment.

I sighed, looking outside to see that the sun had went down. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty freakin tired.

Damn fictional characters.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed." I said, standing up from my spot on the couch so I could walk to my bedroom.

"Wait." Mello said, snatching my wrist and preventing me from going anywhere. I glared at him but it didn't really matter considering he was glaring at me just as hard.

I sneered at him, yanking my wrist out of his grasp. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

I looked at Matt first, seeing him looking at me innocently as he kept glancing at my bedroom door down the hall. I frowned, looking at Near to see he wasn't really paying attention (for all I knew) and was busy putting together a puzzle I had gotten for my birthday.

Yeah, my parents aren't good with gifts.

"I don't care. Anywhere but my room." I said, purposely looking at Matt when I said that. He pouted, sighing to himself.

"I call dibs on the couch then." the gamer declared, lounging on said couch and putting his legs in Mello's lap much to his dismay.

"What the hell!? No, you can sleep on the floor!" Mello protested, pushing off the brunette's jeaned legs.

I had given them clothes that I was supposed to drop off at a thrift shop for my mom. I'm pretty sure my mom took these clothes from my dad's wardrobe without his consent. I honestly couldn't blame her considering the majority of the clothes were meant for teenage boys to wear.

That's right, my dad believed he could be "hip and young" just by wearing teenager clothes.

"Nah, this couch is just calling for me." Matt smiled, digging through the pant's pockets for something, "Despite how roughed up it is, I can still accept it."

"Shut up, leave my couch out of this." I joined in, watching as Matt shrugged and finally pulled a DS out of his pocket...which...looked like...

"Hey!" I said, looking down at Matt and glaring into his green eyes with my own. "Where did you get that!"

"Oh this?" he asked nonchalantly, waving the device around. "I got it out of that bag over there." I followed where his finger was pointing to see it directed towards my book bag.

I groaned, "Fine. Whatever, just don't break it." I walked around the couch, stopping when I was behind it to look at Near whom was sitting on the floor in that odd position he usually sat in.

Honestly, Near wasn't my favorite character in Death Note. I actually favored Mello because I thought we had a similar personality...but dealing with him in person is just a pain in the neck and it takes a lot of willpower not to kick him in the throat.

Matt...well he wasn't really a favorite or someone I hated considering I didn't see much of him in the manga.

Now though, looking at Near it was hard to tell we were the same age. He looked like a sad little boy, even if his face was blank and he probably didn't have a good grasp on emotions.

"Near, where are you sleeping?" I asked and before he could answer I pulled him up and dragged him down the hallway to my room, "With me. Of course, I forgot." I said, smirking to myself.

"Blythe..." Near blanked, probably going to refuse my decision.

"Don't worry, you're not sleeping in the same bed as me. You'll be sleeping on my spare mattress that I keep under my bed."

"Why didn't you tell Matt and Mello about this...spare mattress?"

I blankly looked out of my room and at the gaping faces of Mello and Matt that looked so confused that I wanted to laugh at their misery.

"A game of favorites?" I tried, not really knowing why I specifically chose Near to be the one to sleep near me. It was probably he seemed like a little kid to me. That was mostly due to his height though.

If Near was surprised by my answer he didn't show it and only walked out of the room. I didn't know if this was his way of saying 'I refuse to sleep near you' or what and I wasn't planning to ask because I was too tired and I didn't really care. If he wanted to reject my act of kindness then that was his problem.

Before I could delve deeper in my half-awake thoughts, Near said. "I'm going to finish my puzzle."

"Right." I yawned, pulling out the spare mattress that I kept under my bed. I then got into bed, tossing an extra pillow and blanket onto the mattress for Near.

I really hope I woke up before Mello because he might try to wreck my apartment again.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Mello asked his self-proclaimed rival.

Near nodded, sitting back down in front of his puzzle. "She was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow."

Ignoring the topic at hand, Matt pouted, still mumbling about recent events. "Why does _he_ get to sleep with her? What about _me_? We share the same love or games! We're perfect for each other!"

Mello glared heatedly at the brunette before smack him in the back of the head, "You idiot! Don't you realize she can't be trusted?! She could working with Kira and could be lying about the whole 'you're fictional characters' shit!"

"Mello," Near started blankly, "You do realize Miss Blythe had _proof_ to back up here statement. I do know that it is very odd and unrealistic, but...we really have nothing else to go on."

"Yeah..." Matt sighed, dropping his minor rantings from earlier. "Near's right."

Rolling his eyes, the chocoholic leaned back on the couch. "We'll just have to win her trust and figure out anything else she might know."

Snorting, Matt smirked at his blonde friend, "That's probably going to be hard, especially on your part, Mello. She _really_ doesn't like you."

"Shut up!"

"Just saying."

"Well _don't_."

"Whatever; can't say I didn't try." Matt shrugged, a smug smile on his face. "Anyway, do you think she'll let us look at those books again? You know, those mangas."

"It would be smart to look at them; we could most likely find proof that Light Yagami is Kira." Near answered, placing the final piece on his puzzle.

"She was quick to put them back in that damn box though..." Mello trailed off, irritated. "Why the hell would she hide _that_ from us if she knows exactly why we need it!?"

There was a pause before Near sighed, his gray eyes finally looking up at the two teenagers on the couch. "I don't know."


	6. Friends

:**Kitty Chronicles:** _Story One_:

- 个 -

**|| -06- || Chapter Six: **Friends **|| -06- ||**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **Pollzy Claire, BlackPaperMoon82462, Of Anime and Manga, InvisibleGoldStar, Winged music box, snow642, stormfall

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Blythe.

And I thank everyone who voted on the poll! I had seen the winner and was going to take it down but IT IS A GODDAMN TIE SO SOMEONE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL SO I CAN DECIDE WHO WINS ALREADY! Thanks~

...

_/ _Theme: _Dead And Cold_ by _Allele /_

* * *

Today was Saturday. And you know what I do on Saturdays?

I sleep in. And then when I wake up, I stay in my pajamas and just lounge around all day.

Well that was what I _usually_ did. That was before I got the three most biggest pains in the ass. They even had names! Mello. Matt. Near.

Honestly I really hate them right now, because they were preventing me from doing the first thing on my schedule today; sleep in.

"Wake up, already!" Mello basically screamed in my ear. He was glaring down at me as I continued to ignore him. "You have nothing to eat! We have to go to the store!"

I groaned, putting my head under my pillow. "I'm not made out of money you know!" I fussed, my voice muffled.

"C'mon, Blythe!" Matt whined. He was currently hovering over me on my bed. "I wanna see if there are any new games."

"Why? So you can play them on _my _DS?"

"Shut up." he muttered, pouting. Once again I sighed, rolling over -which was hard considering there was a body on top of me.

"Guys. I don't have any more money. I spent it all on all your cat shit." I was dozing off again when Near spoke from the mattress on the floor.

"Where did you get that money then?"

"Job..." I said absently, drifting back to sleep.

Only to be woken again by Matt jumping on the bed. "GET UP, BLYTHE!"

"WAKE UP! WE NEED TO EAT AND THE DISCUSS HOW WE'RE GOING TO GET BACK TO OUT WORLD!" Wow. There goes Mello, yelling into my ear again.

"It would be very useful if you did wake up." Ah, and then there was the silent Near. How peaceful~

"Fine. Fine. Just get the hell off me and leave so I can get ready."

"Right!" Matt said, climbing off of me.

"Just hurry up." Mello scowled, crossing his arms as he left the room. Near silently followed after them.

I yawned, slowly pulling myself up and out of bed. "The things I do for fictional characters..."

* * *

"First. Let's buy you three new clothes. Seeing you wear my dad's stuff is kind of unnerving." I was pushing the cart around while Matt, Mello and Near stayed at my side.

"Hey, is it okay for us to be out like this? Won't people recognize us?" I snorted at Matt's words.

"Trust me. No one around here watches anime or reads manga. I'm pretty sure you guys are in the clear."

"Wow. That's harsh." Matt mumbled, pouting as he looked around. "Do we have _any_ fans?"

"Yeah, plenty. Just not in this town." Before the conversation could carry on any further, we arrived to where all the clothing was. "Okay, pick out something."

I watched as Matt looked around the men's section, checking out clothes that looked like the ones he wore in the anime/manga.

Near was in the kid's section, looking at the pajamas and Mello...

Where was he at?

"Here." a voice said, tossing something in the cart. I turned to see it was Mello.

Looking in the cart I almost laughed. Mello had picked out a long sleeved black sweater with a black leather vest and some black skinny jeans. "Where'd you get these?"

"From over there." he said, pointing over his shoulder.

That was when I almost died of laughter. "Oh my god, Mello!"

"What!? What did I do?! What's wrong?!" he asked in a flurry of questions, both irritated and confused.

"Y-you got these from the women's section?!"

I could hear Matt laughing from where he was, and if I could see Near he'd probably have an amused expression on his face.

Mello's face was beet red as he glared at me. I only smiled cheekily, shaking my head. I'd probably regret this later.

"Hurry up guys. I want to get this done before someone from school sees me." I still chuckled quietly, wiping away the small tears that had appeared in the corner of my eyes.

"Is there a reason why you don't wish to see your friends?" Near asked, placing a pair of white pajamas in the cart.

I snorted, "Friends? I don't have friends nor do I want them. I simply don't want to see them because I hate them."

Matt laughed at that, placing a striped shirt and some jeans in the cart. "That sounds like you, Mello."

"Shut up." Mello muttered, still upset from before. I rolled my eyes, a small smirk on my face.

"C'mon. Let's go buy some food." I frowned when I caught sight of Matt's anxious face. "Don't even _think_ about putting a bunch of junk in the cart. Only get things that we _need_."

Matt sighed, "You're not much fun, Blythe."

"Not care."

"See!"

I scoffed, "If it'll make you happy I'll allow you to get _one_ thing for yourself. _Just_ one."

"That sounds like a deal to me!" Matt said, smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe I shouldn't have given in so easily...

"Three. We get three things." Mello said, glancing over at the candy aisle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I'm pretty sure I said one." God it was like these were my kids.

"I can kill you. So we get five things."

"What happened to three!?"

"I changed it to ten."

"Ten!? Who the hell do you think is paying for this!? I'm not made out of money you know!"

"Then go back to that job thing and get more money!"

"Wow, you're _really_ spoiled." I gritted my teeth. "_One _thing. And that is _it_! Do you hear me?" _Wow._ I seriously felt like a mother now.

Mello only growled, stomping past me and into the candy aisle before he returned with a chocolate bar. "_There. _Are you happy, bitch?" he asked, leaning over me.

I narrowed my eyes, rising up to the challenge. "_Peachy_."

"You should calm down. People are beginning to crowd." Near said, examining the sweets in front of him. "Blythe, does it have to be from this aisle."

I nodded, "Anything you want. Go look around." He nodded, leaving the current aisle to go to another one. Matt laughed nervously, obviously still feeling the tension in the air.

"Well, um. I'm going to go and find something for myself then!"

"Whatever..." Mello and I both mumbled. Our eyes widened and we quickly turned to look at each other. Right when our eyes met, they both narrowed.

A growl left our mouths and just when we were about to shout, Near tossed a cereal box inside the cart. "It says there is a toy inside."

Mello snorted, "How old are you, eight?"

"No." Near replied blankly, examining the box of cereal.

"Damn it, Near! Why are you such an ass?!"

Near ignored Mello, tracing the drawings on the cereal box boredly. I sighed, "Let's just finish getting groceries while we wait for Matt."

"Alright." Near quietly replied, following behind me. Mello seemed to pause for a moment before catching up.

"Yeah." The blonde said, barely in a whisper. He still had a scowl on his face, but I was beginning to think that was just his usual expression. He was staring down with his hands in his pockets and...he looked like a whole different person.

It was like he wasn't the Mello I knew from the manga, but a completely different person. Because...he looked _content_ almost. Like he felt comfortable.

But then again my eyesight could be failing me. I'd put my money on that.

...

By the time Matt came back, we were finished with groceries. We were heading towards a check-out counter when he ran towards us, a game in his hands.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, carefully placing the DS game in the cart. "The stupid cashier in the game aisle wouldn't let me leave with buying the game first so it took awhile for me to convince her."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Why did I know that you were going to pick out a game?"

The gamer shrugged, "Fate? Destiny?"

"Or it might be the fact that we're fictional characters in this world." Near said, immediately making Matt frown.

"Don't just ruin the mood like that!"

I laughed softly, pushing the cart up as I began to unload it. I heard a sigh from behind me. "I guess I'll help. Just because you're being so freakin slow." Mello said, grabbing a pack of water bottles and placing it on the counter.

I gave him a confused look, not really expecting _him_ of all people to be helping me with the groceries. Matt then patted my head. "I'll put them in the cart once they're bagged."

I slowly nodded, before continuing to help Mello with the groceries. I didn't say anything to him because I knew if I did that this dick would just get all "Tsundere" on me.

God he is such an asshole.

"I'll help too." I heard Near say to Matt.

Honestly, I was pretty grateful for the help. Usually when I did this I was alone, and I didn't have anyone to lend a hand or to make the process go by more quickly.

Mello and Near even helped me figure out what we needed and what we didn't need. It's pretty convenient that they're geniuses because they were able to easily deduct how much of a product we'd need or not.

I alone couldn't do that. I'm a senior in high school and I still suck at all things educational. I suck, I know.

Once we finished with the groceries, we went back to my apartment and set to work on unloading them.

As we were doing so, Near began to talk. "Blythe, can we see those books again?"

I stopped a second in unloading the bags before continuing on. "Uh, yeah...I guess."

God I was seriously hoping they had forgotten all about those! I _really_ don't want Matt and Mello to see their...their _deaths_. Imagine how upset Mello would be and how shocked Matt would be!

I have a feeling the revelation won't be too pleasant. But...they _have _to see all the mangas to see how it all started _and_ to see how Near managed to put an end to it. I almost groaned at the complication.

"So you guys have any idea how to get back to your world?" I asked absently, putting away some snack foods.

Matt sighed, shaking his head. "Sadly, no. The only thing I can think of is making a magical portal but Mello thinks that's out of the question."

"Why wouldn't it be? How the hell are we going to make a stupid portal?!" Mello exclaimed, putting the grocery bags under my sink like I told him.

"Actually." Near said from where he was on my kitchen counter. He was playing with the toy he got from his cereal. "Matt may have a point. It's very unlikely, but possible. If shinigami and another world exist...then why can't magical portals exist?"

"That's actually a good point." I sighed, leaning against the counter. "I could give you guys my old laptop. That way you could do research on it whenever you're not doing anything."

"Since when did you have a computer?" Mello asked, eyeing me.

"What's it to you, _Barbie_?" I replied back, frowning. All I could see was Mello's blue eyes piercing into my green ones; so I glared back with just as much bite.

"Um, so about that computer..." Matt said awkwardly trying to stop a heated argument from arising.

"Oh, yeah. Give me a minute." I then left, returning to my room to grab the requested device. "Here. It's not much but it's something."

Matt smirked, "Trust me. When I'm done with it, it'll be running like a pro."

I snorted, "Good luck with that research then."

"Oh and Blythe?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you change your mind about that whole 'no friend' thing because we might be sticking around for awhile."

My eyes widened at that as I took in his smile. I then glanced over and saw Mello staring at me, as well as Near. Then I smiled, because maybe I could get used to this...

* * *

**Reviews fuel the** _soul._


End file.
